The present invention relates broadly to methods and apparatus for preparing and treating traveling filaments and, more particularly, to a method for continuously processing and preparing twisted, dyed and bonded filaments.
Generally, filaments for use in the textile industry for sewing and other applications are prepared for use by application of one of several treatment agents. For example, fibrous filaments may be treated with a bonding agent to reduce fibrous projections from the surface thereof to reduce breakage. These or other filaments may be dyed to produce a desired color. Often filaments will also be treated with a lubricant to enhance their performance ability during industrial sewing operations. Often, these processes are done separately with liquid applications occurring in a bath and, if heat need be applied, it is applied in a hot air oven. The result is a generally slow process for taking raw filament and preparing a fully functioning thread, yarn or other finished filament.
Other treatments may be performed on the filaments which does not involve application of treating agents but rather involves surface texturizing. This includes adding a twist to the fibers to provide bulk or other desired surface textures. Often, the twist will be performed in a jet entanglement unit which entangles multifilament bundles by the application of high-pressure air thereto. This additional process adds to the expense and time required to prepare filaments for use in industry.
There accordingly exists a need for a high-speed process to produce filaments having the desired texturizing and application of treating liquid to rapidly produce a finished filament product.